Party Like a Russian
by Hojaverde
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky tiene que transmitir el mensaje más difícil de su vida. Y no se le ocurre mejor forma de hacerlo que a través del patinaje y la música. Slash! Otayuri


N/A: Mi primer fic Otayuri. Aunque mi OTP es el Viktuuri, me lo he pasado muy bien manejando a estos dos y no creo que vaya a ser la última vez. En mi perfil podréis encontrar el enlace a la canción que da título y sentido al fic. Espero que os guste la historia y que me lo contéis :)

 **Party Like a Russian**

El ceño fruncido de Yakov apareció a los diez segundos de empezar la canción. Pese a todo, tuvo la deferencia de escuchar hasta que pasó el primer estribillo.

—Yuri…

—¿Qué?

—Sabes que saldrás al hielo a defender el oro, ¿verdad?

—Pues claro que sí.

Se lo había arrebatado a JJ en la última final de Grand Prix, forzando su rutina al máximo. Ahora que Viktor ya no estaba y Katsuki tampoco, planeaba hacerse con unos cuantos seguidos.

—¿Y pretendes hacerlo con esto?

—¿Por qué crees que la estás escuchando?

—Yuri, por todos los demonios, tus coreografías salen del Bolshoi.

—Pues este año cambiaremos las cosas. Esto sorprenderá a todo el mundo.

Yakov resopló. Ahora que ya no tenía que aguantar las ansias de sorprender de Viktor, aquí tenía a un digno sucesor.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta de que es un ataque al país que representas.

—Solo a parte de la sociedad y dudo que ésos vengan a ver los campeonatos.

—¡Está masacrando a Prokofiev! ¿Quieres Romeo y Julieta? Al menos usa la versión original.

—Quiero ésta, Yakov. No te pido un programa libre, podemos hacerlo a tu manera para ése. Con Lilia o con quien quieras. Pero quiero esta canción en el programa corto.

Yakov sabía reconocer una batalla perdida cuando la veía.

—¿Y piensas coreografiarla tú mismo? — preguntó, quitándose el auricular que le quedaba en la oreja. Su mueca de asco quería dejar claro que él no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

—No, yo no. Pero sé a quién voy a pedírselo.

* * *

Yuri envió el archivo y un _llámame cuando la escuches_ a las cuatro y media de la tarde. En Japón era seis horas más tarde, así que dedujo que tendría que esperar al día siguiente. A los diez minutos recibió la llamada de Viktor.

—¡Yurio! ¿Vas a meterte a política? ¿Estás reclutando votantes para la causa?

Viktor sonaba algo borracho. Yuri frunció el ceño, apartó el móvil de la oreja y tuvo el impulso de cortar la llamada, pero se recordó a tiempo que le necesitaba.

—¡Viktor, suelta la botella y escúchame! Vas a coreografiar mi programa corto de la temporada.

—¿Voy a coreografiar el…

—Sí, y con esa música. ¿Cuándo vienes a San Petersburgo? Sigues teniendo tu piso aquí, ¿verdad?

Lo tenía, aunque apenas lo visitaba una o dos veces al año. Viktor vivía con Yuuri en Hasetsu, pero ambos pasaban la mayor parte del año viajando de uno a otro país, haciéndose cargo de los patinadores que entrenaban. Yuri ya sabía todas esas cosas, pero estaba tratando de que sus planes se grabaran en la memoria de chorlito de Nikiforov.

—Sí, supongo que sí… — le contestó Viktor con voz más pastosa de lo normal.

—¿Lo harás?

—¡Por qué no!

—Abre bien los oídos, Viktor, porque quiero un programa diferente. No se trata de ser otra vez la bailarina. Quiero que sea atrevido, y… y ¡sensual!, y todas esas cosas que era el primer programa corto que hiciste para Katsuki.

—Ohhh… ¿Eros?

Para algunas cosas, Viktor tenía una memoria de elefante.

—Ése, pero todavía mejor. Quiero un programa para ganar el oro.

—Yuriooo, eso dependerá de ti, si fuese yo el que lo patinase ganari…

Yuri cortó la llamada. Ya sabía cómo acababa esa frase.

* * *

Aunque Yuri no las tenía todas consigo, Viktor llegó a San Petersburgo cuatro días más tarde. Que no lo hiciese solo era el mal menor de todo ese asunto. Yuuri se perdió enseguida, saludando a los que habían sido sus compañeros de pista durante cuatro años. Y había sido gracias a él, y al modo manos libres del móvil de Viktor, que lo hablado no hubiese caído en el olvido aquella misma noche.

Para su sorpresa, Viktor tenía una coreografía casi montada por completo. Cuando se la mostró, Yuri tuvo que admitir que era justo lo que quería. La secuencia de pasos seductora, las poses provocadoras destinadas a público y jueces… Parecía incluso más atrevida que On love: Eros. Era todo lo que Yuri jamás había hecho y creía que ya era el momento de hacer. Hablaron sobre los saltos y piruetas a incluir y enseguida se pusieron a trabajar en ella.

Cuando llegó a casa tras ese primer entrenamiento, Yuri no se sentía ni con fuerzas de mirar sus redes sociales. Viktor no daba tregua como entrenador, al menos no a él. Yuri dudaba que en su época entrenando a Katsuki se hubiese comportado como la versión rejuvenecida de Yakov. Medio dormido y ya bajo las mantas sí revisó los mensajes que había recibido de Otabek: varios a lo largo del día y luego un vídeo con el primer montaje, aún burdo y sin pulir, de su programa corto. El Dies Irae de Dvořák, notas potentes y rápidas, el estilo de Otabek. Pintaba muy bien.

Eso fue lo que le dijo. Y que le veía ganando la plata.

 _¿Y el oro no? No pienso dejarte ganar tan fácil_ , fue la respuesta inmediata de Otabek. Y luego un _Déjame ver el tuyo_.

 _De eso nada, tendrás que esperar. Buenas noches ;)_

El led de su móvil se encendió varias veces, en el color verde que Yuri había asignado a las notificaciones de chat con Otabek. Pero los ojos se le cerraban, su mano no respondió cuando quiso agarrar el móvil sobre la almohada y Yuri se quedó dormido.

* * *

Las asignaciones llegaron dos semanas más tarde. Yuri tendría que ir a Chicago para el Skate America y al Torneo Eric Bompard en París. En América su principal rival sería JJ, cómo no, y en Francia el más complicado a priori sería Guang-Hong, que había ido consolidando su bronce en las tres últimas finales del Grand Prix.

Pero lo peor de todo era que no se encontraría con Otabek hasta la gran final. Éste iría a Rusia y a China. Yuri ni siquiera contemplaba que alguno de los dos no pasase. Por suerte, el kazajo pensaba exactamente igual.

—¿Crees que si protesto me dejarán cambiar a un ruso por otro? — bromeó Otabek por Skype, sacando la lengua. Iba a coincidir en la Rostelecom con el nuevo discípulo de Yakov, un crío de dieciséis años que había tenido la osadía de meter cuatro cuádruples en su programa libre. Yuri le auguraba un futuro muy aciago.

—Puedes intentarlo.

—Es un asco. Nos veremos en Roma, ¿entonces?

—Ni lo dudes.

—¿Vas a hacerme esperar hasta el America para ver tu programa?

—Te he enviado cinco vídeos ayer.

—Del programa libre, ¿qué estás escondiendo en el corto, Yura?

—Lo siento, Beka. No puedo decírtelo.

* * *

La espera no fue larga. El Skate America era el primero de todos los Grand Prix.

Decir que el programa corto de Yuri había sorprendido habría sido quedarse corto. Party Like a Russian había causado una auténtica conmoción. No importaba mucho que Yuri hubiese acabado apoyando la mano en el suelo en el cuádruple flip (Viktor se había empeñado en añadirlo a su rutina de saltos, _ya nadie lo hace Yurioooo_ ). Todos parecían demasiado en shock para notarlo.

 _El hada de Rusia nos ha mostrado una cara muy distinta esta noche_ , decía el comentarista. Yuri observó el panel y vio cómo su puntuación rozaba los cien puntos. _Te lo dije_ , le soltó a Yakov, que parecía tan sorprendido como el propio público. La ovación duraba tanto que se unió a la que recibió a JJ en la pista.

Y JJ solo le sacó cuatro puntos al final del día.

Una jornada redonda que se completó de vuelta en el hotel, al ver el mensaje que le había enviado Otabek. Pese a la diferencia horaria (doce horas más, Yuri lo había consultado) Otabek había estado siguiendo la competición.

 _Enhorabuena, medio oro es tuyo_.

Yuri contestó de inmediato.

 _¡Gracias! ¿Qué te ha parecido el programa?_

Después se fue a poner el pijama y a prepararse para una buena noche de descanso. No pensaba dejar que JJ se llevase otro oro en su carrera si él podía evitarlo. El beep de su móvil inundó la habitación.

 _Me cuesta encontrar las palabras._

Yuri sonrió, sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco.

El no poder encontrar las palabras era precisamente la razón por la que él había escogido esa canción.

* * *

La primera vez que escuchó Party Like a Russian fue con diecisiete años, en una de las fiestas en las que Otabek pinchaba. No solía perderse ninguna en vacaciones o en los momentos más bajos de la temporada. Le encantaba cómo Otabek mezclaba la música y las canciones que utilizaba, tan diferentes a las que él oía una y otra vez en sus entrenamientos. Le gustaba estar en la cabina del DJ, pasarle los discos, observar los movimientos de sus manos sobre las pletinas. Y esa canción había sido distinta desde el principio: la sonrisa divertida de Otabek, el _escucha esto_ que le había susurrado al oído… Esa canción era para él. Yuri la había comprado y descargado a su iPod al día siguiente, y la había escuchado en bucle durante horas.

Otabek la había mezclado una y otra vez en todas sus sesiones.

Entre los diecisiete y los dieciocho años, Yuri se había dado cuenta de que las mangas de la amistad con Otabek le empezaban a quedar un poco cortas. Ya no solo miraba sus manos sobre las pletinas en las fiestas. Su mirada se deslizaba por su espalda hasta llegar a los tobillos y si le tenía de frente, era complicado centrarse en sus ojos todo el tiempo. Sentirse nervioso en lugar de cómodo junto a él era algo tan novedoso que no supo muy bien cómo manejarlo.

Y a veces, solo a veces, parecía que por contagio, Otabek también perdía su temple de acero cuando le veía así a él. Pero Yuri se obligó a cortar todas sus ideas suicidas de dar el siguiente paso hasta dejar de ser menor de edad. Por eso había llegado a la fiesta de su decimoctavo cumpleaños con las expectativas por las nubes.

No ocurrió nada. Mejor dicho, sí ocurrió algo.

Algo catastrófico.

Otabek se había pasado la noche hablando con un chico que Yuri no conocía. El DJ del local en el que estaban, al parecer. Cazadora de cuero, sombra de barba en la mandíbula marcada, alto como un poste… Yuri apostaba a que tenía la moto aparcada a la salida. ¿Estaría invitando a Otabek a dar una vuelta?

Yuri no recordaba nada más desde que había decidido ahogar sus penas en el alcohol que ya podía consumir legalmente. Con la inestimable ayuda de Katsuki, por supuesto.

Se pasó todos sus diecinueve años tratando aparentar que allí no pasaba nada.

Y a los veinte recién cumplidos decidió enviar una última señal. La misma canción a través de su cuerpo. Un "me gustas" a gritos sobre el hielo.

Solo esperaba que Otabek supiese verlo.

* * *

Yuri ganó el oro al día siguiente. Y veinte días después, obtuvo la plata en París y su pase a la final de Roma. Otabek tuvo que luchar mucho más por no quedarse fuera, tras su bronce en la Rostelecom. Llegó a la Copa de China con toda la presión y diez amenazas de Yuri en el teléfono sobre lo que le haría si no se encontraba con él en la final. Ganó otro bronce y una carambola de puntos le llevó a estar entre los seis mejores del mundo.

Tenía veintitrés años, pero la estrategia basada en la potencia de sus coreografías y en la fuerza de sus saltos le estaba pasando factura más rápido que al resto de patinadores. La idea de hacer de esa temporada la última había empezado a acosarle cada vez más a menudo, hasta que cierta persona se encargaba de alejarla.

A puñetazos.

—Lo estabas haciendo a propósito, ¿verdad? Para ponerme nervioso. ¡Cómo se te ocurre fallar un triple Axel, idiota! ¡Ese salto eres capaz de hacerlo con los ojos cerrados! Más te vale concentrarte de aquí a Roma porque si no estás en el podio conmigo, no volveré a hablarte en la vida. Si tengo que aguantar a JJ otra vez siendo plata, ¡te juro que me retiro! Y vas a aburrirte mucho sin mí, Beka, mucho.

* * *

Lilia coreografió el programa libre de Yuri basándose en la idea del desamor. Al principio, no confiaba demasiado en que Yuri tuviese en su archivo de emociones algo tan desgarrador como eso, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada. La primera vez que vio a Yuri con el pelo trenzado hasta la mitad de la espalda, esos movimientos tan perfeccionados de ballet y esa expresión de absoluto dolor en la cara, Lilia se había echado a llorar.

La rutina era hermosa y triste como un jarrón de cristal fino hecho pedazos. Y complicada, más exigente que todas las anteriores. Yuri la había llevado a un nivel en que, si no fallaba, solo podía aspirar a ganar el oro.

Ella no sabía que, cada vez que la ejecutaba, Yuri recurría a lo que había sentido en la fiesta de su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

* * *

Se encontraron en el vestíbulo del hotel. Había demasiada gente allí y Otabek tenía puesta su cara de _cuidado, muerdo_ que requería la situación. Yuri no se acercó a él pero le sonrió desde donde estaba haciendo su check-in. Otabek le devolvió la sonrisa, pero la escondió antes de que alguien ajeno pudiese tomarlo como una invitación a interactuar con él.

Sin embargo, el mensaje que Yuri esperaba llegó un par de horas más tarde.

 _Ya he alquilado una moto. Dicen que es la mejor manera de ver la ciudad._

 _¿Una vespa?,_ escribió Yuri riéndose.

Otabek no contestó a semejante ofensa y Yuri corrió hacia el vestíbulo, antes de que el kazajo se arrepintiera y retirase la oferta.

No era una vespa.

Y sí, Roma se veía preciosa agarrado a la cintura de Otabek Altin.

* * *

Era la primera vez que iba a patinar Party Like a Russian con Otabek presente. Yuri escuchó el _davai_ que le chilló desde la grada, y levantó el pulgar sin llegar a mirarle. Estaba más nervioso que en cualquiera de sus otras finales. Sabía que Yakov le estaba diciendo algo, pero no podía escucharlo. También Lilia. Si querer ni poder aplazarlo más, se dirigió al centro de la pista.

 _Hay dos cosas que quiero hacer. Transmitir el mensaje alto y claro. Y ganar ese oro,_ se dijo antes de montar la posición inicial.

La música empezó y Yuri dejó que le atravesase.

* * *

105.93 puntos.

Líder tras el programa corto. Por encima de JJ y Seung Gil. Y de Otabek, cuarto.

Que horas después seguía sin contactar con él. Que no estaba en su habitación, ni en el gimnasio, ni en ninguna parte. Y que a la mañana siguiente no se presentó a los entrenamientos oficiales.

Yuri solo lo vio a la hora de cenar, cuando le dijo con voz bastante seca que estaba bien, solo tratando de concentrarse y que no se preocupase. Hasta Seung Gil habría sido más amable.

Yuri había dormido mal aquella noche y, desgraciadamente, la competición no había tenido nada que ver. Ese ánimo sombrío le había acompañado durante toda la mañana y también en su camino hacia el recinto. Pero una vez dentro, todo cambió. No pensaba salir de allí sin el oro, aunque le cabrease sobremanera la actitud de Otabek en un momento así. La mano de Lilia en su hombro le sacó del torbellino de sus pensamientos. Ni se había dado cuenta de cómo estaba apretando los puños y la mandíbula.

—No, eso no. Vuelve a la emoción de antes. Era perfecta.

Su programa largo: el desamor.

Era perfecta porque era real.

* * *

Leo de la Iglesia, Guang-Hong Ji, Otabek Altin, Seung Gil Lee, Jean Jacques Leroy.

Era su turno.

Yuri no había querido seguir los programas de los demás ni sus puntuaciones. Iba a ciegas, con el corazón roto, dispuesto a desangrar sus emociones sobre el hielo. Y con una parte de su cerebro repasando uno a uno los saltos planificados. No pensaba fallar ni uno.

 _Representando a Rusia, ¡Yuri Plisetsky!_

Los aplausos. El silencio. Y Mahler. Las notas tristes del violín se deslizaron sobre el hielo y movieron sus patines.

No falló ni un salto. Añadió dificultad con sus brazos a la mayoría de ellos. La secuencia de pasos dejó a todos con la boca abierta. Y la ovación tardó unos segundos de estupefacción en inundar el recinto.

El oro era suyo.

Y las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas, también.

* * *

Yuri no sabía cómo había pasado, pero a su derecha Seung Gil Lee sostenía la medalla de plata y a su izquierda, Otabek Altin la de bronce. Nunca se había imaginado que acabaría prefiriendo que JJ estuviera allí. Pero es que no sabía qué hacer ahora. No mientras posaban para las cámaras y sentía el brazo de Otabek alrededor de su cintura. No cuando tenían una rueda de prensa justo después.

Era todo tan absolutamente extraño en aquella final del Grand Prix…

O lo fue, hasta que Otabek agarró su mano en uno de los pasillos que llevaban a la sala de prensa y le apartó hacia un lado. Exactamente al otro lado de la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia.

Yuri frunció el ceño y se lo quitó de encima cuando pretendió darle un abrazo, sus medallas chocando con un sonido metálico en el eco de la escalera.

—Pero ¿de qué vas, Altin?

Que Otabek sonriera solo acrecentó su mala leche.

—Yura…

—No me llames así.

—Escúchame, no podía hacer esto antes por mucho que quisiera.

—¿Hacer el qué?

—Lo que voy a hacer. No con tu programa libre.

—¿Pero de qué narices me…

El beso de Otabek impidió que terminase la frase. Yuri sintió que su enfado se escurría con alguna de sus respiraciones entre esos labios. Que su cuerpo, tenso desde que había empezado la temporada, se convertía en algo lánguido y maleable entre las manos de Otabek. Tardó unos segundos en abrazarle también. Sus labios habían respondido por sí solos mucho antes.

Y cuando se separaron lo justo para mirarse a los ojos y Otabek acarició su mejilla, Yuri lo entendió.

—El desamor…

Vio cómo Otabek asentía. Yuri frunció el ceño y le golpeó el hombro.

—¡Podría haber buscado la emoción de otra forma, idiota! No sé si voy a perdonártelo alguna vez.

—Intentaré compensarte.

—Tendré que verlo... ¿Y desde cuándo estamos en el mismo punto, Beka?

—Dímelo tú. Yo solo estaba esperándote.

El _Yuratchka_ a gritos de Yakov se coló en medio de su segundo beso.

FIN


End file.
